Lecciones de vuelo
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños logra reunir a Arthur Weasley con su mayor sueño.


**Fantasy Fictions Estudio presenta:**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Un One shot creado para el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez"**

 **Del foro: "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"**

 **..**

 **Con los personajes de J. K. Rowling,**

 **..**

 **Aoi Fhrey presenta:**

 **.**

 **Lecciones de vuelo**

El paso del tiempo produce cambios en las personas y en las cosas. En algunos casos los cambios no se perciben desde el exterior, como el castillo donde estudié magia y conocí al amor de mi vida, para un edificio como ese el paso del tiempo es como un poco de lluvia. Pero para otras construcciones el paso del tiempo es muy notorio como es el caso de mi casa. Era "la cabaña Weasley" cuando mis padres la construyeron, cuando fue mía no tuvo un nombre especifico hasta que llegó mi quinto hijo. Desde entonces mi casa fue llamada "la madriguera" pero el nombre no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Que importa como la llamen, es un hogar, un refugio para mi familia, un lugar donde todos sus ocupantes se pueden sentir protegidos y en paz. Con el paso de los años tuve que adaptarla para mis hijos, pero que importaba si tenía cinco chimeneas mi familia nunca pasó frío, el exterior no me importaba. La madriguera es un hogar, un lugar para celebrar los momentos felices de la familia. Ahora los Weasleys están dispersos pero la familia se reúne varias veces al año para las festividades.

Uno de mis momentos en familia favoritos son las fiestas de cumpleaños. Me gustan porque la casa se llena de pláticas, de risas y por supuesto de buena comida. Es una de las muchas tradiciones familiares que nos regaló Molly y aunque ella ya no está con nosotros sé que le gustaría ver junta a la familia.

Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, voy contarle con detalle a mi esposa cuan felices están nuestros niños y cómo han crecido nuestros nietos. Sí, no puedo evitar el llamarlos niños aun cuando ya son adultos con sus propios hijos.

El tiempo pasa, la familia crece, pero la madriguera sigue siendo un lugar donde los Weasleys sonríen. Igual que lo fue para mí cuando era un niño.

El calendario indica que es mi propio cumpleaños y este año antes de la cena George organizó una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, con nieve falsa para evitar resfriados por supuesto. Hubiera querido jugar pero ya no puedo moverme tan ágilmente como para unirme; aun así junté algunas bolas de nieve y las arrojaba muy discretamente a un bando o al otro. Fue muy divertido, porque los niños buscaban al culpable y yo solo ponía mi expresión más inocente y señalaba hacia otro lado.

La cena fue muy buena pero la fiesta terminó demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Luego los niños comenzaron con eso de: "es tarde y tenemos que dejar que el abuelo Arthur descanse" desde que mi Molly nos dejó me cuidan como a un niño _yo no soy ningún niño_. Y qué si mi pastel de cumpleaños tenía muchas velitas soy tan feliz como cuando tenía siete años.

—Vamos papá, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Estuve a punto de replicarle a George cuando sentí que había deslizado una botellita en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches Weasleys.

—¡Buenas noches abuelo Arthur!—respondieron a coro todos mis niños y sus familias

Una vez a solas en mi habitación descubro que la misteriosa botella es un Whisky de fuego de 1969… _diablo de muchacho_. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo le llevó encontrar esta botella en particular.

En todo caso es un buen regalo y cuando todos se han ido y la casa está en silencio me levanto de la cama y sirvo un vasito para brindar a la salud de mi Molly. Con la luz de la luna como mi viejo cómplice levanto mi vaso.

—¡A tú salud, mi pequeño y dulce flan!

La fiesta fue muy buena, pero habría sido perfecta si Ginny y su esposo hubieran podido venir.

 **oOo**

—Papá…despierta papá.

Por un instante me llevé un susto cuando al abrir los ojos me encontré con un pelirrojo y femenino rostro cuando la niebla del sueño se disipó me di cuenta de que no era Molly sino Ginny quien me saludaba.

—¿Ginny?

—Feliz cumpleaños papá. Siento llegar tan tarde pero algunos asuntos en el ministerio nos tomaron más tiempo del que esperábamos.

—No hay problema mi niña, dime: vienes sola o te acompañan Harry y los niños.

—Solo somos Harry y yo papá, los niños se quedaron en casa de su tía Luna.

Vi a mi pequeña morderse el labio inferior del mismo modo en que hacía su madre cuando tenía alguna noticia para mí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Verás…nos retrasamos para tu fiesta porque tu regalo de este año necesitaba ciertos preparativos. Yo quería esperar hasta mañana, pero Harry insistió en venir hoy mismo. Para tu regalo tenemos que viajar un poco, podemos ir esta noche o esperar hasta…

—¡Vamos ahora mismo!—le dije con entusiasmo.—Espérame en el comedor, bajo en un momento.

Mi cumpleaños no había terminado y me esperaban algunas sorpresas.

Al bajar de nuevo, me encuentro a mi hija y a su esposo con los atuendos más extraños que he visto en…bueno un tiempo. Mi niña viste una falda corta de color azul marino con medias y zapatillas negras y es todo lo que puedo reconocer del atuendo porque la parte superior parece un saco con botones dorados y lleno de adornos de colores, son cuadritos prendidos a la ropa.

Mi desconcierto debe ser evidente porque Ginny se adelanta a explicar.

—Es un atuendo Muggle papá, lo llaman uniforme de las fuerzas aéreas.

—¿Fuerzas arias?

—No señor Weasley—interrumpió mi yerno que usaba una versión masculina de aquel extraño disfraz—fuerzas aéreas, es el uniforme que usan los pilotos.

Una vieja chispa se encendió en mi memoria.

—Los pilotos son los Muggles que hacen volar los aviones papá—remató mi niña.

—Oh.

No sé qué expresión tendría mi rostro pero los niños estaban sonriendo muy ampliamente.

—Vamos a donde está tu regalo.

 **oOo**

La primera parte del viaje fue sorprendentemente suave, sin las molestias de una aparición o de usar una chimenea; con el paso de los años mi yerno Harry había coleccionado una buena cantidad de interesantes objetos mágicos. Ese objeto de oro que usa para viajar es muy práctico, como pasar por un velo y ya te encuentras en otro sitio.

La segunda parte del viaje es en un automóvil muggle con llantas enormes y muy anchas. Según Ginny estamos en América y por la diferencia de horarios aquí es de día. El clima es fresco y soleado lo cual es un buen cambio del clima frío que había en casa. El vehículo avanza por la ciudad y me preguntó a qué tienda iremos. Pero Harry enfila hacia un amplio camino recto y en poco tiempo dejamos la ciudad atrás. Avanzamos y ahora solo se ve una amplia pradera y ningún edifico. No, mi regalo no se compra en una tienda y no es un modelo de avión a escala. Con este cambio de escenario no puedo adivinar. Me siento tan impaciente como cuando era un niño.

—Nos tomará una hora el llegar a nuestro destino señor Weasley—me dice Harry sin apartar los ojos del camino—puede dormir un poco si quiere.

Le digo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza. Pero estoy tan emocionado que lo último que pasa por mi mente es descansar. Cierro los ojos para recordar otra época en la que estaba tan inquieto como ahora.

 **oOo**

—¿Dónde estamos mamá?

Cedrella gimió mentalmente, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que a su pequeño lo venciera la curiosidad y comenzara con las preguntas. A sus siete años Arthur quería saber de todo lo que le rodeaba: ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿De dónde viene la magia? ¿Qué es un unicornio? ¿Por qué la abuela no nos visita? Y la lista seguía y seguía. Algunas de sus preguntas eran fáciles de responder pero otras no. En este caso no podía responder porque ni ella misma sabía en qué lugar se encontraban. Una pequeña desventaja de usar aparición conjunta.

—Es un pequeño desvió del camino amor, papá tenía algunos asuntos del trabajo que atender, pero en cuanto termine iremos a callejón Diagon a comprar algo de ropa…y algunos dulces.

—¡Yay!, quiero grajeas de naranja y de limón mamá.

—Muy bien y mientras esperamos por que no juegas un rato con tus cromos.

El pequeño Arthur se sentó en el suelo y saco de sus bolsillos dos mazos de cartas que comenzó a separar en pequeños grupos. Con la atención de su hijo temporalmente desviada Cedrella miró con curiosidad el extraño lugar al que su marido los había llevado. La construcción era de manufactura muggle sin duda, un edificio cuadrado con un amplio espacio vacío, el techo era de una forma semi circular y estaba según sus cálculos a uno metros del suelo. Un amplio muro al final de la puerta por donde habían entrado insinuaba que solo era una sección de una construcción mucho más amplia. Con su limitada exposición a los muggles y sus costumbres Cedrella Weasley solo pudo suponer que aquello era un enorme baúl metálico para almacenar o guardar algo de iguales proporciones.

Las meditaciones de la mujer se vieron interrumpidas ya que de una puerta lateral de aquel edificio salió su esposo junto con otro hombre y una niña rubia de la edad de Arthur. El atuendo del hombre provocó una risita que Cedrella supo transformar en una sonrisa de cortesía. El hombre tendría sus razones para usar una especie de mameluco color aceituna lleno de bolsillos distribuidos por todo el cuerpo y ella no iba a juzgar la ropa del muggle.

Al llegar frente a su esposa Septimus hizo las presentaciones:

—Querida, te presento al señor Carter, quien es el responsable de este edificio. El muggle extendió su mano para saludar.

—Mayor Jacob Carter, es un placer—y con un gesto de orgullo señaló a la niña—ella es mi hija Samantha.

—Cedrella Weasley—dijo la mujer al tiempo que estrechaba su mano—luego saludo de una manera más informal a la niña—hola Samantha.

—Hola.

—Cariño—dijo Jacob a la niña—voy a tardar un rato con los señores—porque no traes el balón que está en mi oficina para practicar algunos tiros libres aquí.

—Seguro papá.

En cuanto la niña se fue Jacob cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio.

—Su esposo Septimus me comentó que ambos son especialistas en este tipo de problemas.

—En efecto—mintió Cedrella con facilidad.

—Pues bien, normalmente no hago caso de rumores sobre duendes y cosas similares, pero el hecho es que _algo_ se esconde en el hangar cuatro y ya nadie quiere entrar a ese lugar. Uno de mis muchachos dice que vio una rata del tamaño de un auto y otro jura haber visto una cobra de 3 metros. Hemos mandado gente armada para eliminar la plaga pero no encuentran nada. Cada persona que entra ve algo diferente y todos salen aterrados.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos del problema—dijo Septimus.

Por su parte Cedrella solo sonrió. Con la explicación de Jacob ya sabía a qué se enfrentaban.

—No tomará mucho tiempo.

El militar sonrió con gratitud a la pareja. En sus años de servicio había adquirido la fama de detectar las mentiras y por la forma de responder y la seguridad en sus rostros sabía que no mentían.

—Vamos entonces al hangar.

—Pero…—Cedrella dio una mirada inquieta hacia su hijo.

Jacob miró al niño pelirrojo y sonrió.

—No se preocupe por los niños, hay un guardia en la puerta y tienen espacio más que suficiente para jugar; a mi Sam le encanta hacer nuevos amigos por lo que estarán jugado juntos muy pronto.

Mientras el militar se adelantaba hacia el "temido hangar" Cedrella hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano hacia Arthur para indicarle que la esperara en ese lugar y luego le dijo a su esposo en un susurro.

—Siempre has sabido cómo sorprender a una dama Sep.

El hombre hizo fingido ademan de ser herido y dijo:

—Sí, las cosas que hago por conseguir fondos para los regalos de mi esposa e hijo. ¿Era el vestido color granate y el ajedrez mágico para Arthur cierto? Ese que vimos la semana pasada,

La mujer le sonrió con cariño, su esposo tomaba rutas extrañas para cumplir sus promesas pero nunca la decepcionaba.

 **oOo**

Arthur dejó de jugar con sus cromos en cuanto vio que sus padres se alejaban, estaba listo para seguirlos pero cuando vio "la señal secreta" de su mamá se mantuvo en su lugar. Al ser un chico grande tenía un código especial con sus padres y el ademan significaba que ella y papá estarían ocupados con asuntos de mayores pero que volverán pronto.

Con eso en mente Arthur siguió organizando sus tarjetas, esta vez tocaba ordenar a las criaturas voladoras. ¿Dónde iba el hipogrifo? ¿Con el grupo de las plumas o con el de los peludos? Cuando finalmente tomó una decisión un curioso ruido lo distrajo.

"Bam-Bam-Bam"

Era una niña de cabello rubio como su amiga Selenne pero más corto casi como el de un niño. La niña sujetaba una extraña Bludger que rebotaba en el suelo. ¿Se podía jugar con esas pelotas sin usar escoba? Al mirar se dio cuenta que la niña extraña sabía rebotar la pelota ya que nunca escapó de sus manos luego la lanzó a un aro de meta por donde pasó limpiamente. Pero el aro estaba mal puesto ya que debería ir de forma vertical y no acostado como estaba. ¿Era un tipo de juego extranjero? Arthur continuó mirando hasta que la niña se dio cuenta, detuvo sus juegos y fue hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

—Hola, me llamo Sam—dijo la niña con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Juegas baloncesto?, ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El pequeño Arthur trató de responder todas las preguntas lo mejor que pudo.

—Tengo siete, me llamo Arthur, sí quiero ser tu amigo, mi equipo favorito son los Holyhead Dragons y si me explicas puedo jugar baloncesto aunque no tenga una escoba.

La pequeña estaba confundida por algunas de las respuestas del niño pero como sí quería ser su amigo y sí quería jugar con ella lo demás no era muy importante así que sonrió y le arrojó el balón.

—Bueno…¡Tú tiras primero!

Arthur se las arregló para atrapar la extraña bludger que resultó ser mucho más ligera de lo que suponía, si había observado bien primero tenía que botarla en el suelo antes de lanzarla hacia el aro de meta. Con toda su fuerza lanzó el balón esperando que rebotara poco pero la extraña esfera parecía tener vida propia e hizo una extraña parábola después de rebotar…con tan extraña suerte que fue directo hacia el aro entrando limpiamente.

El único sonido que se escuchó fueron los débiles rebotes de la pelota, mientras que Sam miraba con ojos muy abiertos el perfectamente extraño tiro.

—¡Ese fue un tiro muy cool Arthur!

El pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de porqué llamaba "frío" a su primer rebote con la bludger rara, pero como ella estaba sonriendo supuso que estaba bien.

Sam fue por el balón cuando un fuerte ruido los sorprendió a ambos.

 **oOo**

Arthur escuchó un sonido muy peculiar desde el asiento trasero del automóvil, era un ruido que a pesar de los años recodaba muy bien. Con una mirada discreta por la ventanilla vio un enorme objeto brillante desafiar los cielos y sonrió por el recuerdo.

 **oOo**

Arthur se sorprendió cuando una de las enormes paredes del lugar se separó como si fuese una enorme puerta. Estaba por preguntarle a su amiga Sam qué ocurría cuando un enorme objeto de plata sucia se deslizó suavemente por el suelo. El pelirrojo estaba confundido ya que Sam tenía una ENORME sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Un A-2 Savage! —Gritó la niña con deleite— ¡Nunca he podido ver uno tan cera!

Por su parte el pequeño pelirrojo estaba mudo de la impresión. Su primera reacción fue creer que aquella cosa era un dragón muy feo, pero Sam no estaba ni remotamente asustada y la "cosa" no parecía prestarles la más mínima atención. Arthur pudo ver que "eso" no tenía patas o garras y que se deslizaba por medio de unas patéticas rueditas. La única cosa con ruedas que Arthur conocía era un "autoromovil" que había visto con sus papas pero no se parecía en nada a esto.

La cosa se detuvo lejos de ellos quedando de costado. Con lo que Arthur pudo notar más detalles. No era de plata como creía, pero si era metálico, tenía la forma de un pez muy grande, pero si era un pez le faltaba la mitad de aleta de la cola y tenía pintadas las letras "AU", el cuerpo también tenía varias letras que juntas formaba la palabra "NAVY" y una estrella blanca debajo. Pero hasta ahí terminaba su parecido con un pez, a la mitad del cuerpo lo atravesaba un gran tablón con dos extrañísimos barriles con ventiladores en los extremos. En la cabeza (o donde se supone de debería estar) había una pequeña ventanita como la de una casa y dentro se podía ver… ¡una persona! Pero no parecía estar en peligro porque estaba saludando hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Hola tío George!—dijo la pequeña rubia junto a Arthur mientras saludaba enérgicamente.

La ventanita en la cosa se abrió y la persona dentro tiró una escalerita que después usó para bajar hasta el suelo.

"Quizá no sea un pez muggle, mas bien parece una casa muggle"—pensó Arthur y aquel descubrimiento se llevó sus temores y lo llenó de curiosidad. Por lo que dejó de mirar el extraño objeto y puso atención a lo que decía Sam.

—…fueron con papá al hangar encantado. Este es mi nuevo amigo Arthur—dijo Sam.

—Hola Arthur, me llamo George y soy quien vuela a ese chico malo de allá atrás.

—Hola señor.

—No es "chico malo" tío George es un A-2 savage—dijo Sam frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Es verdad, siempre olvido el nombre de mi avión, que bueno que mi Samantha es tan lista y lo recuerda—dijo el hombre desordenándole el cabello a la niña con cariño.

Después de todo lo que había visto Arthur solo pudo decir una cosa:

—¿Qué es un avión?

Sam se quedó en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el adulto se le adelantó.

—Nunca habías visto un avión Arthur.

—No.

—Bueno, ese vehículo atrás de mí se llama de muchas formas y una de ellas es avión. Los aviones son usados para transportar por el cielo personas y objetos más rápido y lejos de lo que podrían un automóvil o un barco.

Arthur asintió, él ya había visto un "autoromovil" y había viajado en un barco con sus padres. Pero como siempre tenía otra pregunta.

—¿Viaja por el cielo?

George pensó que más que explicarle teorías de sustentación y aerodinámica lo mejor era que el niño viera el proceso de vuelo en vivo. Tal vez eso podría inspirarlo para que fuese un piloto en el futuro.

—Sí, por el cielo. ¿Te gustaría ver algunos aviones Arthur?

—Sí.

Los tres fueron hacia la puerta por donde había entrado el avión. En el exterior se podía ver una amplia plancha de cemento donde algunos "aviones" se movían por el suelo como si fueran alguna especie de rebaño, metálico.

—¿Están vivos?

George se sorprendió por la nueva pregunta. Quizá el niño no salía mucho.

—No Arthur, son máquinas…emm son de metal, no están vivos. Y los controlan personas como yo, que entrenamos varios años para poder lograrlo—George miró que el niño parecía comprender a medias. "Tal vez provenga de alguna comunidad Luterana en la que no permite la tecnología y recién sale a la ciudad"—pensó el hombre.

Por su parte Arthur se imaginó que aquel hombre era la versión muggle de los magos que controlaban dragones. Aquellos enormes objetos no tenían garras ni dientes pero eran muy impresionantes.

—Mira hacia allá Arthur.

El niño pudo ver que varios de esos "aviones" se colocaban en una ordenada fila. Cuando finamente estuvieron alineados el primero de la línea avanzó por el suelo muy rápido haciendo una especie de rugido apagado. Era increíble pero aquellas patéticas rueditas ayudaban a que se moviera cada vez más aprisa, el extraño rugido fue aumentando de volumen, luego la ruedita frontal se despegó del suelo y luego… ¡luego las otras dos también! Estaba elevándose en el cielo, sin aleteos, de una manera suave y uniforme. ¡Estaba volando por los cielos!

Luego avanzó otro de los aviones e hizo la misma carrera por el suelo antes de volar como el primero. Todos ellos tomaron impuso para elevarse hacia los cielos. Cuando no quedó ninguno Arthur se quedó en silencio y después dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¡COOL!

Sam lo miraba con un gesto de aprobación— _eso_ —pensó la niña—es lo que se debe decir cuando se ve un avión por primera vez y luego le dijo a Arthur.

—Cuando sea mayor voy a volar uno de esos.

George hizo una mueca mental ante lo que dijo la niña—el ejército tenía tradiciones muy estrictas y una mujer piloto era algo no visto. Luego vio la mirada determinada en ella y sonrió—no visto _aún_.

Sin más que ver en la pista dieron media vuelta para regresar dentro del hangar.

Por su parte Arthur quería conocer algunas de las partes del avión así que preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es punta del avión, se le llama nariz.

—¿Y eso?

—Son los alerones de la cola.

—¿Y eso?

—Son las alas del avión.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son las hélices del avión—dijo el hombre—son dos ventiladores enormes que ayudan a que el piloto se mantenga fresco—luego añadió con una sonrisa—cuando una hélice se para el piloto suda.

—¡Tío Geoge!—no hagas bromas, explica las cosas del modo correcto.

—Lo siento Sam, es una mala costumbre de piloto.

Arthur no dijo nada, porque si el experto en aviones decía que eran ventiladores, entonces lo eran. Luego de pensar un momento volvió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo es que algo tan pesado puede volar?

—Bueno un avión puede volar por la for…

—¡Mayor Hamond!—un hombre llegó hasta donde estaban y luego le dijo al hombre—El coronel solicita su presencia.

—Genial, hasta ahí quedó mi tiempo de descanso—lo siento Arthur la explicación será para otro momento—al ver la mirada triste del niño añadió—Samantha te puede explicar lo básico hasta que yo regrese. ¿Verdad Sam?

—Seguro.

Cuando los niños se quedaron a solas Arthur preguntó de nuevo:

—¿Cómo pueden los aviones volar?

—Un avión puede volar porque está diseñado para poder volar—dijo la rubia

—No entiendo.

—Ok, un avión tiene la forma adecuada para poder volar así está hecho, por ejemplo un barco tiene una forma adecuada para poder flotar en el océano por eso aunque sean más grandes que los aviones no se hunden, están diseñados para poder moverse por entre las olas. Un barco no podría estar en tierra porque no avanzaría y un avión no puede ir por tierra porque sus alas le estorbarían.

Arthur se quedó en silencio un momento antes de decir.

—Es por la forma que tiene ¿verdad? Como una cuchara y un tenedor, tienen formas distintas. No se puede comer sopa con un tenedor.

—¡Exacto! Los aviones tienen alas, las alas son las que le permiten a un avión volar.

—Pero…¿Cómo vuelan sin mover las alas? Las lechuzas tienen que mover sus alas, pero los aviones no.

Sam pensó en la forma de explicar la sustentación y cuando vio varias hojas dentro de la una caja de herramientas cerca del avión tuvo una idea. Fue hacia la caja y tomó dos hojas esperaba no fueran de documentos importantes y las sostuvo frente a Arthur.

—La forma y el diseño son muy importantes para que un avión vuele—ves estas dos hojas de papel.

—Pergamino—corrigió el pelirrojo.

—Emm sí, como tú le digas—dijo Sam tratando de no perder su idea—tal y como están no sirven para que puedan volar—dicho esto arrojó una de ellas hacia arriba—el papel se meció un instante en el aire y luego quedó en el suelo—la forma que tiene ahora no sirve para volar—luego tomó el papel y lo hizo una bola en su mano—si le das la forma equivocada solo caerá—con eso lanzó la pelotita de papel hacia arriba pero cayó de inmediato al suelo—pero si tiene la forma correcta—dijo la niña tomando la hoja lisa y doblándola de forma curiosa hasta que se convirtió en algo parecido a una pequeña punta de flecha de papel—pasa esto:

Sam tomó la hoja de papel y con un movimiento grácil la arrojó por el hangar.

Arthur tuvo otra sorpresa cuando el extraño pergamino voló de una forma muy similar a los aviones, para luego caer al suelo; muy lejos de donde la niña lo había lanzado. Sam fue a recuperar su juguete y le dijo:

—Tiene que tener la forma adecuada.

Arthur miró a la niña con desconfianza, seguramente tenía una varita escondida e hizo volar el papel usando magia. La rodeó buscando alguna varita, pero no encontró ninguna.

—Toma—dijo la niña—lánzalo tú mismo.

El pequeño pelirrojo imitó el movimiento de la niña y para su sorpresa el juguete avanzó un par de metros en el aire antes de caer. Arthur fue a recuperar el avión y lo levantó con mucho cuidado como si creyera que se rompería. Se veía claramente impresionado.

—¿Pero cómo puede volar algo tan pesado?—preguntó el niño—tiene la forma y tiene alas pero no son ligeras como este pergamino.

—Eso es fácil, se debe a que las corrientes de aire lo…

Por segunda vez fueron interrumpidos, pero no fue por otro avión o por el tío George. El grupo de padres estaba de vuelta.

El matrimonio Weasley miraba con cierto recelo el ya no tan vació hangar. Mientras que el padre de Sam se limitó a sonreír.

—Veo que el tío George, trajo de regreso a la vieja comadreja.

—No es una comadreja papá, es un A-2 Savage—dijo Sam haciendo un leve puchero.

—Es ambas cosas pequeña, ya viste la pintura de este lado.

Sam y Arthur fueron hacia el lado izquierdo del avión para descubrir que tenía pintado el dibujo de una comadreja.

—Usamos este avión para tomar fotografías desde el cielo—explicó Jacob a la pareja.

—Es muy…interesante—dijo Cedrella ligeramente confundida.

Septimus no hizo ningún comentario sobre la extraña maquina muggle, pero llamó a su hijo. Según su propia experiencia los artefactos muggles tenían la mala costumbre de explotar por las razones más tontas.

—Es hora de irnos Arthur.

—Pero Sam me explicaba sobre los aviones—dijo el niño.

—Lo lamento Art pero, es ya tarde y tenemos que ir a otro lugar—dijo Cedrella con calma.

—Pero el señor George me dijo que…—murmuró el niño.

—Vamos Arthur—repitió Septimus con más fuerza en la voz.

Con sus esperanzas perdidas el pelirrojo se despidió de la rubia.

—Adiós Sam.

—Adiós Arthur.

La familia Weasly subió a un pequeño jeep que los alejó de la vista de Sam y su padre.

—Haciendo nuevos amigos pequeña.

—Sí papá, a Arthur le gustan mucho los aviones y le estaba explicando cómo pueden volar, pero ya no puede terminar. Espero verlo de nuevo.

Jacob vio el avión de papel que sostenía su hija y parecía sospechosamente familiar.

—Samantha…dime porque tu avión de papel se parece tanto a una de mis bitácoras vuelo.

—Emm je,je,je

—¡Sam!

Fuera de la base un confundido escolta miraba hacia ambos lados de la carretera desierta.

—¿Seguro que quieren que los deje aquí?

—Si buen hombre—respondió Septimus— de hecho nuestro transporte es ese de ahí. – _Conffundus-_

—Ah, ese Impala blanco. Es igualito al que tiene el mayor Hamond. En ese caso buen viaje.

El jeep dio media vuelta y un instante después la familia Weasley había desaparecido.

 **oOo**

Una vez en el callejón Diagon las compras de cumpleaños no fueron nada de lo que ambos padres habían esperado. Su pequeño se había olvidado por completo del ajedrez que quería semanas atrás y fue directo a la librería a buscar; el niño salió con un enorme libro con fotografías titulado "Los muggles y sus peculiares formas de transporte" el precio fue una verdadera oferta. Arthur estaba muy feliz con su regalo, pero sus padres tenían ciertas reservas.

—Es el regalo más extraño que hemos comprado para el niño—susurró Cedrella detrás de su sonriente hijo.

Por su parte Septimus no estaba preocupado.

—No te preocupes Ced—es solo un capricho que le dio al ver ese artefacto muggle. En un par de días se olvidará del asunto.

—Tienes razón. Después de todo ¿Cuánto puede durarle el interés por los objetos muggles?

 **oOo**

Cuando comienzo a ver una hilera de edificios en forma de baúl no puedo evitar sonreír al reconocerlos. Ya sé a dónde vamos, es una de esas bases donde guardan todo tipo de aviones. ¡Mi niña me trajo a ver aviones! No me importa la diferencia de horarios, nada me impedirá ver tantos como sea posible.

El vehículo da un giro hasta llegar a una enorme cerca donde esperamos. Ginny me dice en un tono confidente:

—Tenemos permiso del ministerio para entrar a esta base, pero muchos de los muggles que trabajan aquí no saben nada. Así que con algunos de ellos tendremos que fingir un poco ¿de acuerdo papá?

Un curioso muggle con una especie de cubeta en la cabeza se acerca al auto. Mi yerno miente con calmado aplomo.

—Soy el coronel Potter, ella es la mayor Weasley. Estamos aquí para ver al coronel Carter.

—¿Y el civil? —preguntó el hombre con la cubeta.

—El experto en física hipercuántica que pidieron—mintió mi hija con calma.

El hombre nos dejó pasar de inmediato.

Mientras el automóvil se ponía de nuevo en movimiento me quede pensando en el apellido "Carter" por mi trabajo en el ministerio lidiaba con grandes listas de nombres de nombres de la comunidad mágica y muggles. Pero algo tenía ese nombre… me era conocido pero no recordaba de dónde.

Una vez dentro los niños se relajaron visiblemente. Y mi hija hasta pudo bromear un poco.

—Bueno papá como quizá ya sospeches tu regalo tiene que ver con este lugar lleno de aviones.

—Algo me suponía—dije siguiéndole el juego.

—Lo que si espero que sea sorpresa señor Weasley es que una vez dentro solo puede escoger una opción: la blanca o la negra.

—¿Blanca o negra?—pregunté confundido.

—La puerta por supuesto señor.

Por su parte Ginny sonrió, de algún modo su padre había descubierto parte de la sorpresa pero aquella rara pista lo tenía mirando por la ventanilla como un niño. Como siempre Harry mantenía su palabra, su papá estaba emocionado.

El auto avanzaba más lento por un camino de dos carriles que atravesaban un grupo de edificios con techos semi circulares hasta que se detuvo frente a uno rotulado con el número 64.

La pelirroja no pudo disimular una sonrisa, tal y como su esposo había prometido la entrada tenía dos puertas una blanca y otra negra.

Bajamos del vehículo, pero los niños se quedaron quietos aguardando a que eligiera una puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho fui directo a la puerta de la _derecha._

Je, un poco de pensamiento lateral no hace daño.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que mi respuesta fue de hecho la correcta. Las puertas no conducían a lugares diferentes, el lugar no tenía paredes así que daba igual por donde hubiera entrado ya que era un amplio espacio…que contenía dos brillantes aviones.

Al ver las masivas maquinas frente a mí se me escapó una risita, dos modelos de Harrier absolutamente impecables. En algún momento de su infancia les mencione a todos mis hijos este avión en particular, incluso les mostré a los gemelos varias fotografías mágicas. Era mi avión favorito de combate de los sesenta.

Por supuesto _nunca_ le mencioné nada de aviones a Ginny por la _amable_ petición de Molly y con todo y eso fue mi niña quien me acercaba más a mi viejo sueño.

Y con toda y la inmensa alegría de tener cerca estas bellezas, algo en mi mente no dejaba de incomodarme. Tenía la sensación de que lo correcto era solo hubiese _un_ avión. Debo haberme quedado mucho tiempo en silencio, mucho tiempo porque Ginny se aclaró la garganta nerviosa.

—¿Papá?

Ginny y Harry me miraban en silencio, esperando mi respuesta.

Solo había una respuesta adecuada para semejante presente.

Tomé en un fuerte abrazo a la pareja.

—¡Gracias a ambos! Nunca esperé ver este tipo de aviones desde tan cerca.

Una voz femenina terminó con el momento emotivo:

—Y no solo los verá de cerca, también le espera un pequeño paseo en uno de estos Hawker Harrier.

Al soltar a los niños me encontré con una mujer rubia de mi edad vistiendo un curioso overol de color azul, con botas en color negro, sobre el traje llevaba un chaleco de color negro con una buena cantidad de bolsillos, al parecer todos llenos de objetos.

—Coronel Samanta Carter—dijo la mujer tendiéndome la mano.

Lo correcto era responder el saludo. Pero lo que me salió de la boca fue:

—¿Sam?

Y la mujer sonrió, era una sonrisa franca y honesta. Ese gesto trajo por fin el recuerdo que se me escapaba. Porque aquella era la misma sonrisa de una niñita que conociera mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Cómo podría olvidarla! si fue por esa brillante niña que conocí por primera vez los aviones y con ellos el esquivo secreto que había querido conocer casi toda mi vida. Uno de mis viejos sueños tenía que ver con ella.

A la mujer frente a mí le brillaban los ojos cuando respondió:

—Hola de nuevo Arthur—dijo ella estrechando mi mano.

Nos quedamos con el saludo congelado y una sonrisa tonta de reconocimiento en la cara, hasta que una tosecilla nos interrumpió.

—Ejem—Ginny se aclaró la garganta. Mi niña estaba dando una ligera mirada de molestia, pero no estaba dirigida a mi sino a…—podrías explicarme como es que la coronel y mi padre se conocen desde antes… _querido_.

—Bueno amor, yo no sé cómo…bueno…pasó…se supone que el agente de enlace del ministerio propuso a la coronel…y yo creí…

Casi suelto una carcajada, pero no por el hombre de las gafas que se estaba reduciendo a un manso gatito frente a mí, sino por el gesto de mi hija…era igual al de Molly.

Para fortuna de los hombres presentes en ese hangar fue Samantha quien decidió apiadarse y dar algunas respuestas.

—El ejército tiene un acuerdo de cooperación con el ministerio de magia desde los años cincuenta, esto incluye un flujo constante de información entre ambas partes. A finales de esa década ocurrió un incidente con algo que se denominó "Boggart" el asunto fue resuelto por un hombre llamado Septimus Weasley, quien venía acompañado de su esposa y un niño.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Ginny con su rabieta completamente olvidada.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y Samantha continuó.

—Por supuesto existe un informe detallado del incidente y ese informe incluía una fotografía del señor Septimus y su familia. Hace un par de meses cuando llegó la petición para un vuelo con un civil se descubrió que el apellido Weasley ya estaba en nuestros registros.

—Y comenzaste a investigar—añadí.

—Mi padre recordaba el incidente, con el expediente y su ayuda desempolvé algunos de mis recuerdos. Bueno tampoco me costó mucho trabajo recordar al niño que hablaba de pergaminos, dragones o que nunca había visto un balón en su vida.

—¿Tan raro te parecía?

—Mi padre tenía la teoría de que eran de una comunidad que no permitía los deportes o las maquinas. Pero la realidad es más sorprendente. Hace solo un par de años que tengo informes de su sociedad y aún me sorprenden algunas cosas que pueden hacer.

—A mí siempre me parecieron sorprendentes sus logros—respondí.

—Oh sí, hemos avanzado mucho desde que se diseñaron estos chicos malos—dijo Samantha con orgullo en la voz.

—No los llames chicos malos—dije con fingido enojo —son Harrier-8A.

Sam se quedó un momento silencio y luego ambos empezamos a reírnos.

—Señor Weasley—dijo mi yerno cuando las risas pararon—La coronel Carter lo llevará en un vuelo con ella en uno de estos jets.

—Pero primero tenemos que cambiar un poco tu ropa—añadió Ginny.

—Los vestidores están al final del…

Sam no pudo terminar su comentario porque Harry con un movimiento de varita cambio mi ropa de calle a un traje similar al que ella usaba.

—Todo listo para su vuelo señor.

En efecto, todo estaba listo, antes de remontarme en los cielos con mi vieja amiga había un asunto que yo quería, ¡NO! que yo necesitaba saber.

—Antes de subir al avión me gustaría pedirte un favor a Sam. ¿Me explicas como es que este avión puede volar?

Sam se quedó inmóvil, pero de inmediato respondió.

—¡Claro Arthur!—Vamos a mi oficina, tengo diapositivas.

Con eso ambos comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de los aviones.

—¿Y esas diapositivas para que sirven?

—Son apoyos visuales para que pueda explicarte mejor.

—Ah…

—Y si eso no basta, tengo mucho papel en mi oficina…para hacer todos los aviones que hagan falta.

—Ja,ja,ja

Harry miró a la pareja alejarse sin comprender lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué quería una explicación entes de subir al avión? Era como si le regalaran una escoba nueva y su suegro quisiera leer el manual primero. Al mirar a su esposa vio que ella estaba feliz.

—Siempre fue uno de los sueños de papá el saber cómo se mantiene esa máquina voladora en el aire. En cuanto lo sepa va a disfrutar el vuelo mucho más y su amiga parece feliz de poder explicarle el proceso.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras esos dos regresan?

—Bueno…tengo un pequeño sueño de nuestra época en el colegio que no pude cumplir.

—En serio ¿Cuál?

—….

—¡Ginny!

—Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas amor...ahora ¿Dónde podré encontrar algo parecido a un armario de escobas por aquí?

 **oOo**

Un grupo de nubes se desliza lentamente en el cielo con ayuda del viento del norte. Indiferentes a los asuntos de la tierra o a las fantasías de quienes tratan de encontrarles alguna forma en particular. La calma se pierde cuando un objeto emerge de ellas, algunas de las nubes se aferran un instante a sus alas y luego todo vuelve a estar en calma, aunque las nubes ahora tienen compañía.

Un avión surca los cielos y el sol ilumina sus alas que parecen de plata, con un movimiento ágil la nave hace un par de piruetas en el aire y luego sigue con un vuelo estable.

Las nubes curiosas miran a su nuevo acompañante. En el interior de ese avión pueden ver a dos niños. Una niña de cabello rubio y un niño de cabello pelirrojo, ambos sonríen y aunque las nubes no entienden mucho de humanos o sus costumbres pueden ver que ambos niños son felices porque finalmente pueden remontar los cielos juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

(O extra si lo prefieren)

En una casita típica de los suburbios en Nevada tiene lugar una conversación no muy típica después de la cena.

—Gracias por el expediente papá—dice una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules—Pero ¿Cómo es que puedes recordar un incidente de hace tantos años?

—Por mi prodigiosa memoria fotográfica por supuesto.

—Papá…

—Bueno, te lo diré. No es muy complicado, teníamos aquella cosa cambia formas en el hangar y de repente aparece una pareja vestida con ropa de la época victoriana y asegurando poder resolver el problema. Cuando los lleve al hangar nos separamos para buscar pistas y luego…

* * *

Jacob Carter recorre con cautela el silencioso almacén cuando de pronto escucha un ruido y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con una visión que lo deja sin aliento.

Es su pequeña, pero no usa la ropa con la que la dejara en el hangar, ahora viste un montón de harapos sucios y llenos de restos de comida. Al verlo la niña le sonríe y Jacob puede ver que le faltan varios dientes que hace una hora _sí tenía_ , antes de que pueda decir nada la niña comienza a hablar.

—¡Hola papá! He decidido dejar la escuela para siempre, además el señor Stevens dice que puedo ganar mucho dinero en el negocio de fumigar casas. ¡Es facilísimo! Solo dejo varios puñados de orugas en los jardines de los extraños y ¡listo! Al otro día me llaman para ir a fumigar sus casas y como no hay nadie cuidado sus cosas me puedo quedar con las que me gusten y….

—¡AAAAHHHHH! —Jacob da un grito y cae sentado al suelo. Y un momento después aparece el hombre llamado Septimus quien se coloca frente a la niña. Esta se transforma frente a los ojos del militar en un enorme oso polar que gruñe amenazador.

Septimus saca un curioso palo de madera y dice:

— _Riddiculus_

Con esto el oso queda completamente calvo y el acobardado animal huye a un viejo casillero de metal.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Carter?

—Sí…estoy…bien.

* * *

—…apareció un oso polar que se quedó calvo y huyó a un casillero.

—¿Es broma verdad?

—No Sam. Cuando tiene que ver con magia casi todo puede suceder. Le pregunte a ese hombre y me dijo que aquella cosa mostraba los peores temores de una persona.

—Y te asustan los osos polares…

Jaboc se estremeció ante el viejo recuerdo antes de decir:

—Sí Sam, me aterran los osos polares.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Notas_ : Los recuerdos son un concepto interesante, algunos pueden grabarse en nuestras mentes con gran detalle e influir en nuestras acciones a futuro. Creo que eso es lo que le ocurrió a Arthur

Por otro lado describir un avión desde la perspectiva de un niño mago fue un reto interesante ya que se tienen que usar elementos conocidos para darle sentido a un objeto que no se conoce. Fue el inicio de una amplia búsqueda para el patriarca Weasley y en el camino logró combinar un poco magia y tecnología con su auto.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
